vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Count Vlad (Mina And The Count)
Vlad the Count: A 700 year old immortal vampire from Mina and The Count. In his past, he probably made a living drinking young women's blood. Thanks to Mina Harper, he represses his evil tendencies in order to spend time with her. Appearance Vlad has pale blue skin, sharp, angled features that include a long nose and pointed ears, and slicked back black hair. He wears a black suit, a white fancy tie, and a blue cape Personality Vlad, despite being a vampire, is shown to have a weakness for Mina, whom he notices is very affectionate towards him. He describes that she "makes him feel alive" because of how much fun he has with her. He tries to keep this relationship secret from other monsters, however, as he is even brought to court for being friends with a human at one point. Towards Mina he is very nurturing, and even tries to help her through her difficulties. He is generally very calm, rarely ever seen losing his temper, and being fairly patient with Mina's shenanigans. He is shown to prefer brains over brawns, and encourages Mina to not resort to violence, as he believes fear and intimidation to be far more effective. However, in the pilot he seems enraged by Igor's foolish mistake and attacks him for it, suggesting he is still prone to violence. He finds comics and toys amusing (thanks to Mina Harper) and is very intelligent. He believes that "mortal food" is disgusting. He seems to prefer his victims to be girls between the ages of 16 and 35 since he snuck into a place called Boarding House For Young Women, and decided not to eat Mina because she was a child. His list of intended victims were all female names with their ages listed. He also has trouble controlling his appetite when meeting Mina's sister when going to Mina's house for dinner. Abilities He has many powers, including the abilities to transform into a bat or smoke, use telekinesis, and to hypnotize people and animals to do his bidding. According to him, he can even hypnotize information out of people. He also seems to be able to hear things from far away, as seen in The Vampire Who Came to Dinner. He has traditional vampire weaknesses which include garlic and sunlight. Garlic does not repel him, but consuming it makes him very sick. Trivia *Vlad is voiced by Mark Hamill. *Vlad's preference for young female victims in the pilot episode may be a direct reference to Dracula, who not only prefered female victims but also frequently turned young ladies into vampires. *His name is a reference to Vlad the Impaler, who is believed to have been the inspiration for Dracula. Gallery th_79.jpg hqdefault.jpg tumblr_mjsb5bUHh71r8dy8go2_400.gif mina and the count.jpg vlad.jpg minaandthecount.jpg count_Vlad.jpg tumblr_mc9w884Ysv1qb5f91o2_r1_400.gif mina-and-the-count-toybox-gif.gif count vlad in court.jpg mina on counts lap.jpg 4041363814_9126b7b023.jpg mina and count entrance.jpg lucy mina vlad.jpg Mina and the count continued story chap 22 by yasminopalcaster-d54xp92-1-.png Category:Cartoon Category:Vampires